Honemaru Hokai
Honemaru Hokai is a jonin-level shinobi from Kirigakure who is one of the main supporting characters of the series and is a member of Team 12. Silent and cold, Honemaru possesses the Shikotsumyaku kekkei genkai of the Kaguya clan, a technique that was believed to have gone extinct with the clan's destruction. History Raised in a poor and semi-outcast family that died not long after his birth, Honemaru grew up despising people in general, though he often times recieved the same hatred after his kekkei genkai manifested. Though he talks very little of his life before Team 12, it is widely believed that Honemaru was a frequent thief. After joining Team 12, Honemaru's disposition changed very little, though he was eventually able to form close bonds with his teammates and their captain, Hitode Daihosho, even going so far as to begin dating Suiren Terumi, his teammate. As the deciding factor to determine which team would be chosen to represent Kirigakure in the 15th National Ninja Games, Honemaru fought an intense fight with Fuguki Dokuso, one which pushed him to the limits of his techniques, though he eventually emerged as the victor after exploiting Fuguki's intense Mysophobia to gain the upper hand in his attacks. Abilities Ninjutsu-''' Honemaru lacks skills in most ninja arts beyond Taijutsu, though what techniques he does know, he uses quite effectively. Mostly using Earth-Release techniques to trap his opponents so that he can finish them more quickly and effectively. '''Taijutsu'-' Honemaru's true talent lies in his Taijutsu usage, creating many techniques and fighting styles of his own on account of have no one to teach him the Kaguya clan's original styles. Utilizing the Shikotsumyaku, Honemaru can grow, distort, and increase the density of his bone structure, providing an excellent offense and defense. To date, the only person able to cut through Honemaru's bones has been Fuguki Dokuso though the use of the chakr scalpel technique. 'Kenjutsu-' One of Honemaru's favorite techniques to utilize against opponents that he deems worthy enough is to create a massive, extremely dense blade formed from his upper arm bones, shoulder plate and spinal column. This weapon, which he call's the Momochi, a reference to one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist who left an impressive legacy on the history of Kirigakure, and who influenced much of Honemaru's design and fighting style. Trivia - The "Hone" of Honemaru's name translates as "bone," whilst "maru" translates as "circle" or "perfection" and is a common ending for male japanese names. Hokai translates as "decay," a reference to the Shikotsumyaku. - It is speculated that Honemaru gaines the Kaguya kekkei genkai through his mother's descendents, with one of them most likely haveing been a Kaguya clan runaway. - Despite rarely feeling anything more than disgust for other people, Honemaru genuinely enjoys the company of Suiren, often times going out of his way to spend time with her. - Heavily inspired by the ferocity and talent of Zabuza Momochi, Honemaru's favorite technique involves creating a blade from his bones that largely resembles the Kubikiribocho.